Lest We Forget
by meefgal
Summary: "Most people probably pick a noose, maybe jump off a bridge or cliff, drown themselves, let themselves bleed out, stab themselves, shoot themselves... I chose barbed wire." - Written in my OC's POV with mentions of Rin and Len at the end, about remembrance and suicide. Initially for Remembrance Day, but can be differently interpreted.


Just decided to write this on a whim, for Remembrance Day. It has a few VOCALOIDs, but the main focus is on my own OC. If you don't like that kind of story, then so be it, don't read! What're you doin', man?

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the initial story idea and my OC!

How cold was it outside? Had to be something like -10... I could've asked Miku or Rin on my way outside, but why would they answer? They don't like me anyways...

I don't even think Rin has ever liked me, not even as a friend. She started the whole mess, but I don't blame her for it. Oh, no... She only shared her opinion, and for that I actually admire her. I've heard her talk about me when she thinks I'm not listening. "How could any girl want to date a boy who looks like a girl themselves?" "You'd almost think he were gay if he didn't get scared around men as much as he did around women!" Comments started to pop up around the house and on the internet; blogs, videos, reviews, and anywhere else that Vocaloids would lurk around to talk with fans on a personal level.

One day, Rin would be nice to me and Luka would be mean, and the next day the other way around... Everyone confused me and I didn't get people.

I don't really understand why Rin didn't like me so much. Maybe she felt I was stealing from Len just because I shared half of his DNA, as well as half of Teto's? She was close friends with Teto, so either way... Also, she could just not like cute people. Rin always avoided Miku, but still claimed to be friends with her.

She says I malfunction. I don't really get it, but I guess being with a computer-chip brain inside a flesh body and metal bones could count as being a robot, in a profound sense. I often screamed in the middle of the night due to nightmares of times that I don't wish to recount. All you need to know is that it involved a stranger and a blindfold and a knife and a...

I see things no one else does, so that could count as schizophrenia had I been fully human. I hear things the average person wouldn't hear, like tapping at night or welding noises coming from inside my own head. I don't know what you would call that, but I was built roughly and experience these weird things that I shouldn't have to experience...

That must be why Rin and Miku and Luka and Gakupo and Kaito and Gumi and more all hate me.

It isn't all fun and games at the house like it is in our music and on stage...

I made a list of things that weren't what they seemed:

- Kaito is actually a pretty serious guy

- Rin is cold-hearted

- Miku is bossy and hangs around Meiko more than she should

- Meiko is an angry drunk

- Gakupo and Luka sometimes join Meiko to drink

The list could go on endlessly, really... There were some things that were true, though. I'll let you figure out for yourself what those would be. I don't want to waste so much of my time telling you...

This is actually a very weird thing for me. I hate being outside so late due to the cold and rapists and drugs and other scary things. Tonight was different though, I had something I had to do.

It's silly and cliche, but nobody ever noticed me very much. The only one who legitimately cared about me was Len. Teto lived in a different house, but she wanted me to be happy as well. It's ironic, since I technically steal both of their spotlights by being a mix of the two of them.

Len happens to be very busy; another unexpected thing about us. He doesn't notice the major things, only the minor things. Only seeing me sometimes and assuming that I'm happy being alone.

He never noticed the scars.

the scars, the bruises, the bags under my eyes, the tangled hair, the bloody clothes (Len was terrified of blood, so I didn't understand that one), or the deep depression I had fallen into. I don't really see myself as depressed, but just me saying that means something if I'm cutting and not sleeping or caring for myself properly and think I'm just fine.

The one thing I do see myself as, is creative. As I walked barefoot in the cold, I half-wished that I hadn't been so creative.

Most people probably pick a noose, maybe jump off a bridge or cliff, drown themselves, let themselves bleed out, stab themselves, shoot themselves...

I chose barbed wire.

I felt myself grin, my face numb from the cold and probably red too. I could still see my own breath in front of my face as my trembling hands reached out and grabbed the fence that happened to be in front of me. I groaned quietly as my cold foot hooked onto the even colder fence and I climbed. Closer to the top. Closer to the barbed wire.

Closer to my inevitable end.

My hand reached out above me to grab the curly metal on the top. I actually bit a hole through my bottom lip to keep myself from whining in pain. I grinned instead, my wounds bleeding out. This wasn't even my blood, it belonged to Len or Teto or both of them as one. I didn't deserve their blood, what was it doing in a body that wasn't mine either? What am I doing here? I should be with Len and Teto, not in some monster of a body that belongs to both of them.

I did let out a moan when my chimera wings burst from my back. I climbed up more and dug my other hand into the wire. I twisted my arm to the side, making sure I got it cut up nicely. I couldn't see where I was cutting, because it was dark and even if it were light I was wearing long sleeves. I promptly grinned wider as I stabbed my foot onto the spiked metal, followed by my left wing as the rest of my body collapsed on top of the fence, entangled within the wire.

The pain was everywhere, digging into my arms, legs, back, neck, head, feet, hands, wings, stomach, chest-

I screamed.

OoOoO

"Please, PLEASE tell me he's gonna live!"

"I'm sorry, Miss Kagamine, he is already dead. He's been dead since we-"

"He's alive, you bastard! Just patch him up and he-"

"Please, Miss, he's gone. We found him dead when he was still atop the wire on the fence."

"N-n-no... he, he's alive, he's just not, not br-breathing... he's ALIVE..."

"I'm sorry."

"Rin, the doctor is right, let's... let's just go home already..."

"Len, you literally ARE him, you should know that he's still with us!"

"R-Rin, I am not him and he is not with us anymore... we have never shared that deep a bond..."

"T-this is my fault isn't it?"

"No, it's all of our faults... we should have had him repaired when we first-"

"He doesn't NEED repairing, he's fine the way he is!"

"Look at him, Rin. Get it in your head. He was having delusions, he was insane, we did NOTHING. We didn't repair him, we didn't comfort him, we didn't love him. If I remember, YOU were the one who made the first move and told the rest of the world that there was an outcast, and that outcast was him."

"I-I didn't... he just... he... his delusions, he heard things, he-he just... he... he..."

"He's dead."

"... I won't forget... I won't ever forget him..."

"No, Rin... WE won't forget Kagasane Lento..."

Ooookay, this was very vague and grim, but I just wanted to write something because I haven't written in so long and it's Remembrance Day. Lento's totally okay and ISN'T suicidal, don't worry for those of you who know him (and those who don't)!

Interesting fact: Lento actually wrote the first part, in his own POV, and I wrote the dialogue between Rin and the doctor, and then Rin and Len, at the end. The reason it's only dialogue is to punctuate that what people say counts more than what they do often times, so be careful.

This writing piece can be interpreted however you want to interpret it.

Every person who has commit suicide or died to protect people they love in the name of their cause, is brave and remembered by every person who cares enough. And on that note...

Lest We Forget.

~Meef


End file.
